


Five Years

by DeltaWinters



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaWinters/pseuds/DeltaWinters
Summary: It has been five years since Nick and Judy first met when she wakes up and her mate is missing from their bed. Judy sees a familiar carrot-shaped pen on the bedside table along with a note reading “Play me”.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Five Years

Alone in the dark, a bunny lies in her bed sleeping. As the first rays of daylight peer through the window, her alarm starts to beep rousing her from her slumber. The first thing the bunny notices is the absence of her mate in their bed. 

“Nick?” She calls hitting the alarm. 

About to retract her arm she sees a familiar carrot-shaped pen with a note underneath.

“Play me” It reads. She obeys the note and presses the small button and the voice of her mate comes through. 

“Hey Carrots, you’re probably wondering why I’m not there right? Well, have you looked at the date.” 

The recording goes quiet for just enough time for her to look at the bedside clock. March 4th, their anniversary.

“You know, I always heard mammals say that one small choice could change everything and how change was a good thing. I never believed them. When I was hustling, change was not a good thing. It could mean lost profit or worse. That all changed though with one single mistake in my long line of them. Underestimating you.”

“I’m sure you remember. You followed this shifty fox into an ice cream parlor and unknowingly helped him in his hustle. That was exactly five years ago. The next day when you asked for my help on a case, I belittled you. I underestimated you and that was both my biggest and best mistake.”

“If you wouldn’t have recorded me on this very pen, I probably wouldn’t have helped you. But you did. You hustled me into a wild otter chase and proved you were more than just some token bunny. When I saw that can of Fox-Away I assumed you were like everyone else, how wrong I was.”

“I was impressed when you stood up to Mr. Big. Sure I was terrified of being iced, but despite learning who he was, you stood your ground. You saved my life, saved me from falling who knows how far. I was just some con artist fox you had known for less than two days and yet you saved my life.”

“Then when the chief came I learned about your bet. Two days to crack a case they hadn’t in _two weeks._ A three-wheeled joke mobile, no back-up, and no resources other than a con mammal and Buffalo Butt was trying to cheat you out of your last ten hours.”

“When I looked at you, I saw the same heartbroken face I had all that time ago. They were doing to you what had been done to me by those scouts. So I stood up for you. I couldn’t let someone else go through the same torment I did, especially the bunny who had just saved my life. We got on that sky tram and I told you why I gave up. And well, you know the rest. We stopped two corrupt mayors and somewhere along the line I had made the best friend I could have asked for.”

“During the two-month wait for the next term at the academy, you helped me train and study. There were some things you had never warned me about, but I still made it through. Due to my time hustling, I was used to many of the conditions they put us through. I also knew the laws better than a good amount of the cadets, I mean you have to when you bend them until they scream. Who knew when you said I’d be a good cop you were right?”

“Then things started to change again. During our near-nightly calls and your visits to the academy, I started to feel something stronger than I ever felt. I knew what it was. I tried to ignore it and deny it only for my feelings to grow. Eventually, I had to admit it, I was in love. I was terrified. What if you wouldn’t or couldn’t feel the same? What if I ruined the friendship that means the world to me? Despite my doubts though, I knew you would never let that happen.”

“I came up with a plan. Exactly one year after we first met, I met you at your door with flowers. I took you to The Garden for dinner. Even with that rude couple, you still had fun. Then I took you to the gondola where I told you that story, where we first became friends. I told you my true feelings in another story. My fears, my appreciation, my hope. When you pulled me by my tie into a kiss it was a surprise, but I couldn’t have been happier. I remember that day like it was yesterday, even if it was four years ago.”

“A year and a half later I proposed. I can still remember the pure joy on your beautiful face as you said yes. Then two years ago we finally got married. I remember how nearly all of your family and even our colleagues were there. Ben caught the bouquet and his squeal practically made us deaf. We got some sneers after but neither of us cared. As long as we had each other, that was all that mattered.”

“Then just over a year ago, we first met Jake. We got a call about an abusive and neglectful family. They were fostering a teenaged red fox kit and he was in bad shape. I remember how you cried, asking how animals like that can exist. I told you about some mammals I know who had been through the foster care system. Many species, especially foxes, are treated poorly. We couldn’t let him go back into that. Finally, after a process slower than Flash without his morning coffee, we had adopted him. It had taken some time for Jake to come around but we were patient and showed him we cared.”

“Judy, you have given me more than I ever even dreamed of having. You gave me friendship and love, a life I can truly be proud of, a family that I love with all my heart. You have made me the fox I always wanted to be without changing me into someone other than myself. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn’t change it for the world. We have been friends for five years, dating for four, married for two, and parents for a year. There is no one else I would rather walk this path in life with other than you. Now, why don’t you come on out to the kitchen? Jake and I should be done with breakfast soon.”

With that, the recording ended. Judy looked down hugging the carrot pen close to her chest as tears of pure joy dropped from her eyes. Slowly she got up and walked to the kitchen where she saw the two foxes working on breakfast. 

“Hey mom, breakfast is almost ready!” The teen said as he saw his adoptive mother. 

“Go on and what in the dining room, Fluff. We’ll bring it to you in a minute.” Nick chimed in. 

Nick hearing that Judy had not moved let out a chuckle and turned to his mate taking a few steps towards her. “Alright, get in here.”

Judy dashes forward, pulling the fox into a near bone crushing hug. “Thank you” he heard her whisper. 

“Anything for you, Carrots,” Nick replied, smoothing her ears down her back. “Oh you bunnies, so emotional.” 

“I love you, Nick,” Judy said between her joyful tears. 

“I love you too, Judy. Happy Anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is hard to believe Zootopia is now five years old, is it not? Even now there are people writing, reading, making art, and so much more in this fandom. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you have a great week!


End file.
